


Self-Love

by inkvvell



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996), Doctor Who - Various Authors
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvvell/pseuds/inkvvell
Summary: The Eighth Doctor explores him (and her) self.
Relationships: Eighth Doctor/Eleventh Doctor, Eighth Doctor/Grace Holloway, Eighth Doctor/Ninth Doctor, Eighth Doctor/Tenth Doctor, Eighth Doctor/The Doctor | Ruth Clayton, Eighth Doctor/Thirteenth Doctor, Eighth Doctor/Twelfth Doctor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Self-Love

The Doctor realizes that this body is different as soon as he leaves San Francisco, 1999. He feels an urge that he hasn’t felt in a very long time, perhaps not since he was that dark-haired chap with the scarf. Or maybe the silver fox spy? Either way, it’s been several regenerations. Different Doctors enjoy (or don’t enjoy) different things. There’s nothing wrong with that, but he has missed desire. As he sits in his lounge chair, he thinks about how much fun he had with Grace. He decides he would’ve liked to have her on the TARDIS. He would’ve liked to kiss her again. He would’ve liked to bring her into his bedroom. 

He imagines her letting down her strawberry hair as she looks at him with those beautiful blue eyes. He thinks she’d be the type to keep quiet during sex. That’s fine by him. Expressions can say so much on their own. In his fantasy, he can tell she’s hungry. Grace unbuttons his pants, takes him out. He’s hard, achingly so. He imagines that it’s her hand around his cock, pumping him nice and slowly, instead of his own. She tires of that quickly, wants him somewhere else. The Doctor is not complaining. Soon, he can see her in his mind’s eye, bare from the waist down. 

He blushes, because she’s so stunning he thinks he might pass out. To be fair to him, it has been a few centuries. The Doctor thinks about Grace straddling him with her strong thighs, taking him inside her. In his mind, she’s riding him, one hand on his chest and the other in her hair. She’s moaning, growling, gasping for air, her backside pressing into him as she moves faster and faster. The intensity is too much for the both of them, because soon she’s coming and so is he, hot inside her. 

The Doctor snaps back to reality, or at least his version of it, and realizes that he’s alone. Grace Holloway is back in the real world, enjoying a perfectly human life. He’s there in the TARDIS, his hand and his jacket messy. That’ll have to go in the wash. More pressing, he thinks, is his lack of companionship. It doesn’t matter if it’s for a day or for a century. He is, after all, a man who lives in the present. But the Doctor needs someone to have and to hold, because he gets bored all too easily, and he knows that he’ll get sick of his hand soon enough.

* * *

He still doesn’t understand why he can see into the future, but as soon as he encounters this “John Smith” fellow, he knows that they’re one in the same. Well, that’s not entirely true. This Doctor’s different, a little more perky, but with some deep-seated rage he can sense under the surface. The lanky, cute brunette claims to be his tenth incarnation. The Doctor wonders who came in-between. He’ll figure that out later. 

Luckily for him, “Ten” shares his interest in the carnal. Still, their attitudes toward sex aren’t quite the same. He imagines that Ten is less interested in casual dalliances. He’s looking, or has given up on looking, for that one person whom he can make love with. The Doctor, ever a romantic, hopes the best for his future self. Maybe he could introduce him to Charley...no, that would be horribly irresponsible. Bad Doctor. 

Before he can compromise the timeline even further, he settles on an activity that shouldn’t involve any meaningful talking. To his surprise, Ten agrees. Maybe he needs a distraction. The Doctor is happy to give him one. Especially when he unbuttons those tweed pants and finds just how gifted his future self is. 

The Doctor delights in tasting Ten, tongue darting across his cock. He slowly moves up and down, doing his best to recall how one does this. Ten is not afraid to guide him. The Doctor is pleasantly surprised by how his future self playfully grabs his hair and helps him along. Soon enough, the Doctor is taking more and more, loving how hot and hard Ten is in his mouth. He gets a small taste of that fury to come when Ten starts thrusting, and he  _ loves it, _ every moment of the man he’ll become fucking his mouth. 

Ten finishes in his mouth, by accident, and quickly slips out. He frantically mutters an apology but the Doctor waves it away. It’s been a long time since he’s felt the thrill of another person (or the same person, he supposed) spilling onto his tongue, so there’s a novelty to it. The Doctor eagerly swallows Ten’s orgasm. He tastes curiously sweet. When he tells Ten that, he blushes and says something about pineapples under his breath. Good to know. 

* * *

He wonders when he’ll get to be her. This regeneration refuses to give him a number, says she’s simply the Doctor. Given that he’s also just the Doctor, he dubs her “Sunglasses”. She seems mildly annoyed but doesn’t tell him to stop. He thinks to himself that she must have a soft side underneath it all. She’s just one of those moody Doctors who’s too good for everything and everyone. 

Not that he’d ever tell her that. He finds her rather intimidating, and secretly, he finds that element of her to be very alluring. When he propositions her, rather than slapping him, she agrees. The Doctor’s rather pleased about this. His first time with a female Doctor is not quite what he expected though. 

Sunglasses grabs hold of his hair, calls it pretty as she pushes her toy inside him. The Doctor whimpers, his cock throbbing between his legs. Ever the gentleman, he thanks her for the compliment, and then he’s thanking her for fucking him. Her thrusts are slow and powerful, her strong hips hitting his backside every time. He’s never had something this deep inside him before, he thinks. His memory isn’t very reliable. Either way, this will be a cherished experience, because the orgasm she works out of him is mind-blowing. Even if he’ll struggle to walk for days after. 

* * *

This time he’s on top. Well, not really on top, as much as he is behind Eleven. They’re in a dark alleyway. It’s too long of a story to explain here. What matters is how Eleven feels, tight and hot around his cock. The Doctor whispers sweet nothings in his ear as he reaches around to pump Eleven, slowly and steadily. 

Eleven is just as grateful as he is, and the Doctor thinks that he breaks the regeneration record for looking pretty and youthful. The Doctor feels himself throbbing inside Eleven’s pale, pristine arse. His future self moans in gratitude, mutters about how he’s never enjoyed taking it there so much, even with that football team. Well, no matter what happens, the Doctor has that to look forward to. 

* * *

He finally gets to meet Nine. There’s something different about this one. They’ve all bared witness to the secrets of the cosmos, but Nine is the first he’s met who seems to have grown tired of what he’s found. That darkness, that simmering anger, that more careful hand does not detract from his skills at lovemaking. 

Well, calling it “lovemaking” is perhaps a stretch. Nine has him bent over, his legs spread slightly and his arse up. The brunette shudders and whimpers as he feels his future self’s hot breath against him. His tongue is skilled but rough, and the way it presses against his hole makes his stomach feel hollow. 

The Doctor doesn’t think he’s ever had a tongue inside him, so he’s thankful for the new experience. Nine clearly knows how to use his well, sliding it around and pushing it inside and out. The Doctor’s head is fuzzy, and he feels like he’s so hard he’ll explode. That would certainly be a new way to regenerate. 

* * *

Twelve acts cold, but he doesn't believe it. After scolding him for the implications this could have for the timeline, Twelve punishes him in an unorthodox way. The Doctor doesn't mind in the slightest. The bit where he has to crawl around is unpleasant, but the toy in his arse and the gag in his mouth more than make up for it. 

* * *

Now this Doctor is more his speed. He thinks he’ll enjoy being her. There’s a real spark to this one, whom he calls Thirteen, and he wonders what reignited it in her. Either way, her enthusiasm is infectious, and the Doctor thinks he wouldn’t be averse to traveling with her. Perhaps that’s a bit of narcissism, but the Doctor finds that he now has something of a weakness for blondes. 

Thirteen’s attitude toward sex is much like his own. He finds it refreshing to discover someone who is not so tied up in the little meanings behind each physical act. He supposes nobody’s broken Thirteen’s heart yet, and he likes that about her. It’s one of many things he finds to like about the perky, petite blonde, whose warm smile and soft face melt his heart and put a fire in his belly. 

Her leg rests against an arch of the TARDIS as he lifts it up, fucking her nice and gently. Thirteen lets out a few soft moans but isn’t satisfied with just that. She tells him to go faster, and harder, and the Doctor is happy to comply. She’s warm, and soft, and wet, and after he finishes inside her, she offers him a cup of tea. The Doctor is glad to see he hasn’t lost his manners.

* * *

As the Doctor is traveling alone again, he thinks about how happy he’s been to explore himself. There are still infinite possibilities to discover out there, and that’s part of why he loves traveling so much. He’s heard whispers about other futures he might have. A posh woman with flowing brunette hair, a fellow who is tall, dark, and handsome, a stunning silver-haired person who doesn’t fit in any category he’s heard of. The Doctor is eager to go out and find them. 

Only part of that is his excitement to fuck them. 


End file.
